


#41 Same

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [41]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash's encounter with his dark self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#41 Same

Ash looked around with a look of utter confusion etched on his face. How had he even managed to end up in this strange room that he didn't recognize? It was an ornately decorated room with red walls and lavish furniture. It occurred to him that this room might not look out of place in some fancy mansion. That paled in comparison however when he saw the other person in the room with him. Indeed, there was something quite strange about that person.

He looked exactly the same as Ash, wearing identical clothes and sporting an identical mop of dark hair beneath his baseball cap. Like Ash, he had brown eyes and even the same Z-shaped markings upon his cheeks. The only difference was the sly smirk that the doppelganger wore upon his face.

"I know what you're wondering," the lookalike spoke. "Why do I look like you? That's simple. It's because I am you."

Ash slowly shook his head and took a step back, his brow creasing in a deep frown. This had to be some kind of bizarre trick. "I don't believe you!"

"Hmph. You don't believe it even when I stand right before you? How pathetic." The other Ash began to walk slowly and purposefully toward him.

Ash let out a faint gasp and stepped back even more, continuing to do so until his back collided with the wall. There, Ash froze in position and gulped, his eyes growing wide in trepidation. What was this lookalike planning to do to him? Surely, he didn't have good intentions judging by that look on his face.

The other Ash's hands slammed against the wall on either side of Ash's head and he leaned in close to Ash, smiling. "At last we come face to face."

"What is this?" Ash whispered, his voice quivering as he spoke. This was such a bizarre situation and he wondered if it wasn't all some kind of crazy dream. Just how could he have ended up dreaming something so odd as this? "What are you supposed to be?"

The dark Ash let out a weary sigh. He closed his eyes and slowly moved his head from side to side. "It seems you still refuse to believe me, but it doesn't matter. I just want to have you, right this minute." His hands gently cupped Ash's face and he leaned in, mashing his lips into Ash's and pressing hard enough that they started to bruise.

Ash's body trembled in revulsion and a whimper burst from his throat. He sharply twisted his head to break the contact.

"No, don't resist," Dark Ash insisted, twisting Ash's face back in position and gazing deeply into his eyes. "I don't want to have to hurt you."

"Stop it!" Ash furiously beat on the other Ash's chest and struggled to push him away. "You sick creep... what do you think you're doing?"

Dark Ash's eyes gradually narrowed to slits and the smile disappeared from his face. He brought one of his hands down and wrapped it around Ash's neck. The motion promoted a startled squeak. Dark Ash grinned and started to apply pressure, squeezing hard on his windpipe. Ash clutched at his wrist in a desperate attempt to pull his hand away but it did little good. The grip tightened even more, closing off the last of his air. Ash's eyes bulged out of their sockets and he wheezed, struggling for air.

"Enough," Dark Ash hissed. "You will submit to me unless you want me to take control of your body. I can tell you that your friends would definitely not want to meet me."

Ash went stiff in his grip. The shock and fear was plain to see on his face as he stared straight into the cold eyes of his doppelganger. There was no way that he could let anything happen to his friends.

"No, don't," he choked out. His eyes glimmered as fresh tears formed. "Please, don't do anything to them, I beg you."

Dark Ash released him and watched him gulp in air, smiling like the cat that got the canary. "I knew that you would understand." He wrapped his arms around Ash's body and kissed him deeply, forcing his tongue into his mouth. This time, Ash didn't resist, but still a single teardrop rolled down his cheek.


End file.
